mythicalbeastsrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Alice
'''Alice '''is Lupa's adopted daughter from Robert's mind she is one and a half foot shorter then Lupa. Early life Alice wasn't born but thought up in Robert's mind just for Lupa. After leaving Robert's mind in Lupa's arms she from then on was Lupa's adopted daughter. Personalty Alice is a cute, caring cat-girl who likes to have fun, with her mate Angel or a friend though what her and Angel do is a different story. Alice was thought up by Robert to be a nice, calm, non fighter, caring cat-girl. She knows a few tricks one of them being able to leave her body and float around in her spirit form, which she uses when bored. Angel has also given her dance lessons and has made great progress, she also learned a few moves on her own she is quite a dancer, she finds it easy to learn new dance moves because Robert is a first-class dancer, she took a dance course at school, which she passed not that she was surprised. Powers Alice has a few powers but is learning about more. *Can leave her body and float around as a spirit. *Can heal any wounds or injures she suffers. *Has learned to make small swords come out of her hands. It still trying to control them. Got from Robert. *Has learned to launch fireballs. Needs to control herself when using it. Got from Robert. *Has learned to telaport. Got from Robert. Eye colour showing her mood Alice can let people know what mood she's by her eye colour. *Red - Rage. *Crimson - Anger. *Pink - Happy. *Blue - Unsure about something. *Light blue - Worried. *Dark blue - Scared. *Light green - Having a flashback. *Dark green - Her true eye colour. *Green - A fake eye colour. *Grey - A fake eye colour. *Brown - A fake eye colour. Friends from her time inside Robert's mind Alice had three friends while she was inside Robert's mind to talk, play and sleep with. *Denter - had Cyan coloured fur and had a short temper. Can cast magic but her magic is of the hurtful type. *Teshan - had Red coloured fur was cute and friendly. Can control her magic, can cast more magic then Alice, does know a lot of healing magic. *Tea - had a Pinky Purple coloured fur. Is not a fan of casting magic, was made after Robert got bit during the 3rd Vampire War. Relationships *Angel - lover. *Lupa - mummy. *Robert - friend. *Roach - daddy. *Clea - friend, gets along well with her. *Joey - friend, keeps getting him confused for his bro. *Joe - friend, his robotic arm scares her a bit. *Layla - friend, gets along with her very well. *Yami - not sure as hasn't meet him. *Tina - not sure as hasn't meet her. *Johnny- Her den Alice has a small den in a forest which she made herself, she has made it seven foot underground in a small corner it is seven and a quarter feet underground which is where she burns wood during the winter, last winter she was trapped in her den as the front door was frozen shut, though she says it's quite warm down in her den.Category:Shotgun02Category:NekoCategory:Female